


Civilians or Vigilantes?

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are vigilantes, F/M, Identity Reveal, Secrets, Superheroes, Villains, everyone has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: In Marinette’s world, everyone has powers of some sort. But for some reason, her and Adrien don’t seem to have any. It doesn’t stop them from becoming vigilantes. While their friends train secretly to become heroes, they try to save everyone they can. But when some of the most powerful villains team up, they have to team up to stop them. Will there identities be revealed?





	Civilians or Vigilantes?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! Yesterday I had an idea for two stories and this is the second one. I have to say, I hate it sometimes when I come up with an idea since now I have another story I have to work on. I'll have more information at the end too. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. You guys know who do but I do own the OCs.

If someone told Marinette she would be a vigilante in the future, she would have laughed at them. Back then, she didn't seem have any powers unlike some of her classmates. She didn't have the power to help people. She was pretty normal in a world where everyone had powers.

Fortunately, her friend/crush, Adrien Agreste, was in the same situation as her, so they formed a unique bond because of it.

And it was this bond that started everything.

In their world, everyone had powers and while some remained civilians, others became heroes and villains. They even had organizations to train these people but no one knew the heroes' identities except for fellow heroes.

But heroes were rare. While a lot of people trained, only few went out to fight villains. Because of this, one generation of heroes formed a group that they called the Miraculous Agents. They were the people who went out to fight superheroes but there was only one every generation.

Marinette wasn't dumb. She knew that her friends were a part of this new group. They kept making excuses to go somewhere at the same time (they got better at it eventually though Marinette had no idea how they kept it a secret from everyone but her and Adrien) and they were busy with "work" a lot when she wanted to hang out with them, especially her best friend Alya.

Marinette was a little hurt that they didn't tell her, but she understood. Which is why her and Adrien did what they did.

A lot of people were getting hurt every day because of villains that kept coming up and heroes aren't getting out fast enough to stop them.

So her and Adrien became vigilantes. They donned a costume and while they were very uneducated with handling villains, they fought their first villain Stoneheart and won. They were hailed as heroes even though they were technically illegal vigilantes.

Their friends had no idea what they did but that didn't matter to Marinette or Adrien.

If they were ever in any danger, she and Adrien would happily don their costumes again to help them.

**Author's Note:**

> And cut! So that was the first chapter. Did you like it? If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> Before I sign off, one thing. I have a Tumblr where I will be posting information on my OCs and updates about my stories. It's not something you need to understand my stories, it's more like additional information if you're interested. I'll be posting information on here too.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! See you later!


End file.
